


12 Pains of Amity Park's Christmas

by Browa123



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: (I don't usually do songfics but this has been stuck in my head all month.)Everyone loves Christmas in Amity Park in their own way, but there's just some things that take away from the holiday spirit. Here's 12 stories from a pretty poor Christmas in Amity.





	12 Pains of Amity Park's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 12 Pains of Christmas is by Bob Rivers

_The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, is finding a Christmas Tree_

There were screams all over town as the rampant trees terrorised Amity Park. Gifts were dropped as the feral plants roared and spewed spiny pine needles from their mouths. The streets were overrun by monstrerous ghost trees that had no rhyme or reason to their madness other than destruction.

It had been about an hour since the tree rampage started, conveniently near the Fenton household. Some ectoplasmic experiments got into their tree and it just sort of spread to all the others, leaving them all rampaging through town, and no trees in the house.

How it had gone on so long? Well, Amity Park's hero, Danny Phantom, was a bit too tied up at the moment to take care of the issue.

-

_The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, Rigging Up the Lights_

In hindsight, This plan to finish putting up the lights quickly hadn't been well thought out.

Danny Phantom floated high in the air above Fentonworks, tangled in a net of Fenton Anti-Ghost Christmas Lights. How the elusive ghost got caught in such an obvious trap? He forgot to read the box when his father had given him the task of putting them on the house. 

Maybe if he had read the box, he wouldn't be struggling against the lights while trying to avoid breaking any. One light goes out, they all go out, and then Danny would be in a heap of trouble. Well, more trouble. There aren't even enough lights to reach around the house, all the extension cords are in use elsewhere and if he gets any more frustrated he might blow a fuse.

Honestly, where's his support team when you need them?!

-

_The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, Hangovers_

Tucker didn't know the eggnog at last night's Christmas party was spiked until he woke up with a pounding headache. It felt like everything inside him wanted to be outside, and his head was pounding so much he couldn't so much as move.

Oh technology, why do your bright screens betray thou? Barely able to look at the low glow of his PDA, Tucker groans as he rolls over. Can't he go back to bed now please? It feels like the whole town is screaming and roaring as he pulls his pillow over his ears.

He thinks he hears Danny yelling in rage across town, but he has hardly a care. If there's a problem, a more experienced ghost hunter can handle it. Tucker just wants to sleep.

-

_The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, Sending Christmas Cards_

Jack Fenton sat at the table in the kitchen, head in his hands. He was usually a buoyant and cheerful man, determined and afraid of no ghost. People could say all they want, but Jack Fenton was no fool. 

He'd helped his lovely wife invent many a thing to become a ghost's worst nightmare, mastered his own craft and was very good with his hands. But here, on the night of Christmas Eve, Jack Fenton had come to discover his worst enemy is no mere ghost, but the piles and piles of cards he has to sign the whole of in one night.

He doesn't even know half these people! Honestly he could be doing something more productive then scratching out messages for people he may have never met, like hunting ghosts or eating fudge or hunting ghosts! And he can't have Danny do it for him, he's still out there dealing with the lights!

The hunter groaned lightly, what is he supposed to do about this?

-

_The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, Five Months of Bills!_

Valerie and her dad looked over the damage once again. The electrical bill was through the roof, along with an increase of ghost damage prevention tax induced by the mayor. It was getting harder to scrounge up the cash to take care of all this, and the tree attack outside was not helping the mood.

The Huntress groaned loudly. Already her place of employment was torn down again, so it meant no shifts in order to get more money to pay off these ridiculous numbers. Damn that electrical ghost, damn those trees, damn Phantom for ruining her life in the first place!

It was going to be another small Christmas in her run down apartment, with no power for her suit until these bills are paid. With how things are looking it's going to be months before it's all paid off. And the lack of ghost hunting is irritating her.

The echo of Phantom cursing at something across town cheers her up a bit though. Go on and suffer, Spook, it'll do you good until I come back.

-

_The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, Facing my In-laws_

"Beware!!"

Maddie is going to scream if she hears Jack's brother say that again.

She's seated in a room with two ghosts, with promises of a Christmas Truce and some relation to her husband. The Box Ghost was Jack's younger brother, who had met his end in a warehouse when they had started ghost hunting. The taller ghost, Technus, was apparently a Great Unkle to her husband.

And like her husband, as much as she loves him, neither of these two knew how to shut up.

Technus kept rambling on and on about his plans to take over the world once the truce lifted on Boxing Day. The store sales would make building a new high tech body much easier, and the ghost could have a laugh while being "hip" and "fresh."

Boxy, on the other hand, messed with his Santa hat, shouting beware over and over again. He went on about things cardboard and square, and was pleased about his new control over packing peanuts.

At least they both seem to dislike the Phantom, if there's any upside to this.

-

_The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, Donations_

Vlad Masters hates the holidays.

Never mind some needless truce, or some pointless quarrel. He had always hated this time of year, and the hate had only grown after he had used his powers to gain everything he ever wanted. Because being wealthy beyond measure meant people would try to take it more intensely.

Charities. Charities everywhere. On his doorstep, over the phone, in his email and instant messages! The outrageous amount of desperate fools trying to take his hard earned estate for the so called less fortunate? The nerve! Do they know who they're demanding from? This is his money, his cold hard cash. It's his possession and he will not give it to snivelling fools!

After the fifth bloody charity knocked on his door, Vlad had sent duplicates to haunt his courtyard and keep away the riff raff. It worked until the killer trees started infesting every corner of his estate.

Now the idiots want shelter. Oh for heavens sake.

-

_The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, **is little kids being brats**_

She's just like when Danny was little.

Jazz groaned to herself as Danielle lead her around the toy store, eyes glimmering brightly. Shed been demanding things left and right. Wanting to try the candy canes, playing with all the toys in the store and unable to only pick a few.

Dani may be mature for her age, but she's only two, and this will be her first proper Christmas. Her distaste for anything Santa related was obvious, she was more interested in the toys. Doesn't help that Youngblood is here to play with Dani for the truce.

Now both of them are demanding Jazz buy them way more than what she has money for.

....great.

-

_The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, Finding Parking Spaces_

Dash banged his head on the steering wheel. Why did he have to puck the hour before the store closes to go Christmas shopping? Oh yeah, he was having that party with the spiked eggnog he dunked on that Foley nerd as a prank and woke up hungover.

Now the parking lot was overrun with evil ghost trees and other last minute shoppers by the time he could get out of bed. He'd have to brave the trees if he was gonna have something for the gift exchange, and with nowhere to park anywhere near the store, it seemed impossible to do that feat.

He's just have to wait for Phantom to take care of it. Phantom takes care of everything! ...what's with the echoing curses?

Dash bangs his head again seeing Phantom tied up on the other side of town. He's doomed.

-

_The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, Batteries Not Included_

With everyone else... ahem... tied up at the moment, Sam was the only one left to take on the attack of killer trees in Amity. She'd gathered her array of ghost hunting weapons, ready to take out the trees infused with ectoplasmic energy...

Only for most of her equipment to fizzle out and die when she attempted to use it. Confused, the teen knocked on the tech a bit, wondering what the issue was. The battery light on one of the weapons flashed red before it died too.

Oh.

She'd have to go to Fentonworks to get more batteries in these unique weapons. But she had no way through the death forest alone. Guess all she can do is hope some ghost hunter with working equipment will be able to do something about this.

Doesn't look like that's happening any time soon, though.

-

_The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, Stale TV Specials_

Ghost Writer grimaced from behind the bars of his cell.

Walker locked him up over Christmas Eve again, to prevent him from causing trouble like last time. His cell had some ghostly version of a TV at least so he wouldn't be too left out during the truce. He pointedly avoided the orange on the other side of the cell, keeping his poem clutched to his chest with a small hiss at the offending fruit.

He swears the only thing he hates more than orange is the color purple. Violet is much better a shade.

Still, Ghost Writer finds himself watching Christmas Vacation for the fiftieth time today, against his will. All that was playing on the T.V set were the most boring or over the top specials in relation to the holiday. And he's a bit sick of the mediocre writing. Where's the compelling story? The plot? These foolish shows lack proper structure and do not draw in the audience! 

Ok, maybe he's found something worse than orange or purple.

Ghost Writer gives a taught tug on his scarf,  
Knowing if this continues, he's going to barf.

-

_The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me, Singing Christmas Carols_

Ember rifts on her guitar, playing her rendition of Carol of the Bells.

She grins widely as the sound waves move across the flurry of trees, blowing the needles of their branches. They fall over onto the ground, with a wooden clunk. Now THAT is how you pull off a classic Christmas song with style.

Sure, the trees are ruined, but at least with the truce, there's no immediate danger. Really it was the only reason she did that, aside from showing up some out of tune kids who could barely sing. She came to pick up Youngblood in the first place, leading him home to the ghost zone.

-

The trees all gone, the danger is over too. 

Tucker finally recovers from his hangover, Jack signed all the cards after a long day and retreated to the lab to let off steam. With the tree attack, the bills on the ghost attack were waved for Valerie. Technus and the Box Ghost finally left Maddie in peace. 

Vlad chased away all the trespassers so he could sleep. After Yongblood left, Dani took her presents and flew off with them. Dash managed to get his Christmas shopping done last minute. Sam remembered the charger in her room for the ecto weapons. Ghost Writer turned off the TV when the poor writing became to much and ate the orange in the corner.

"Fine! You're so smart, YOU rig up these lights!"

Jazz chuckles as she untangled Danny from the ops center window. One thing is for sure though. Nobody is going to be finding a Christmas tree after this year.


End file.
